Things Change Again and Again
by bornonthe17th
Summary: After Things Change and Trouble in Tokyo, Beast Boy realizes there's something he's been ignoring for years. But how will things pan out when he finally decides to act on them?
1. Chapter 1: The Realization

**Author's Note: **I do not own Teen Titans or any of the characters in this story. I heard that in season 6 BBRae would have been canon, so I decided to write a story about how that could have panned out. This takes place after Things Change and Trouble in Tokyo.

Things Change Again and Again

Chapter 1: The Realization

"Aaaaaahhhhh!" Beast Boy cried out as he flew the air. He quickly morphed into an eagle to avoid colliding with the building in front of him and looked back at the giant maroon colored blob shooting green snot at his other team mates. Starfire flew through the air, dodging the snot and shooting the occasional star bolt. Cyborg was charging towards the villain with his sonic cannon at the ready. Robin followed behind him with his staff in hand while he flipped around to avoid any snot globs that could have fallen on him. And then there was Raven. Beast Boy watch as she picked up a street lamp with flash of black energy and thrust in the glob's direction; then she turned and headed in Beast Boy's direction.

"Did you need a break?" she asked sarcastically, but still extending a hand to him. He shook his head, attempting to shake some of the goo out, and accepted her hand.

"Thanks" Beast Boy said. "You know, this goo monster really needs to be taught a lesson. I think it's time you did you little-" Beast Boy stopped when he looked around and saw Raven was already making her way back to the others, lifting a slab of concrete with her powers. Beast Boy shrugged and morphed himself into a Pteranodon and heading straight for Plasmus' glowing green eyes.

After a few good stabs with his talons, Beast Boy flew out of the way to avoid the giant blob's crushing hand. Just as he got out of the way, he heard Robin yelling "Raven, now!" Beast Boy morphed back with time to look up and see Robin with one of his grappling hooks wrapped around Plasmus' body, trapping his arms and Starfire still firing starbolts into his face. Then, Raven's familiar black energy flew into Plasmus' abdomen and within seconds, he burst into several globs of goo that rained over the Titans and most of Jump City. As Raven's energy returned to her body, the rest of the team came to join her.

"Oh, friend Raven, you are most excellent at defeating the Plasmus!" Starfire gushed as Raven descended back to the ground from her lotus position.

"Until he escapes again to start wreaking havoc," Raven replied in her usual monotone. "The police really need to find a better holding cell for him."

"Yeah," Beast Boy agreed, running up alongside Robin. "I don't think I can take another goo session." Beast Boy began pulling globs of Plasmus off of his suit and trying to throw them on the ground, but failing when they clung to his hand.

"Let's head back to the Tower. I think we all could use a well-deserved shower," Robin offered up, taking Starfire's hand despite the amount of goo that still lingered in his palm. Cyborg nodded in agreement and left to start up the T-car. Robin smiled at Starfire, who giggled in return, and the two followed after Cyborg, leaving Raven and Beast Boy alone.

"You know, that whole out of body thingy that you do is totally sick," Beast Boy said with a smile. "I don't know what I'd do without you!" Raven shot Beast Boy a look and he realized what he'd said. His eyes grew wide and the color flushed out of his face. "Uhhhh….I-I mean…We! What we'd do without you. You know? The team. Because you're just so good…at defeating Plasmus! Like y-you just did?" Beast Boy's face burned with a blush as he tried to save himself from being thrown around the city again.

Raven looked Beast Boy up and down a couple times before she pulled her hood over her face. "Whatever," was all she said as she walked off in the direction of the others. Beast Boy sighed out of relief before slamming his palm into his face.

"Smooth one, Beast Boy. Keep saying stuff like that and you'll end up with your head through the window," Beat Boy made his way over to the other Titans, and didn't even notice the flash of black energy bending the parking meter behind him.

Back in the Tower, Beast Boy stepped out of the shower and reached for his towel. He lazily dried himself off before wrapping the towel around his waist. Realizing his hair was still soaking wet, but not wanting to leave himself exposed, Beast Boy reached for the red towel with a yellow "R" embroidered on the corner. Without a second thought he wrapped it around his head to let his hair dry. "I'm sure Robin wouldn't mind me borrowing this for a minute," Beast Boy stuck a finger in his ear, trying to get out all the water and earwax that he could.

He wiped his hand on the mirror above the sink, clearing away the steam, and smiled at his own reflection and flexing his muscles, "Oh yeah! Beast Boy's got it going on!" Wiggling his eyebrows, he posed for himself a few more times, before grabbing his toothbrush. After he had brushed his teeth, and tested out a little of Starfire's face cream, Beast Boy gathered his clothes and headed back to his room.

"Hmmm hm hmmm, hmmm hm hmmm." Beast Boy cheerfully hummed to himself as he strolled down the hall, his eyes closed and his dirty uniform in his arms. "Hmmm hm hmmm, hmmm hm-OOF!" Beast Boy crashed into something and stumbled backwards before falling onto his behind, spilling his dirty clothes in the air. "Ooooooh…" he moans as he rubbed his head, which had smacked into something hard, but he wasn't sure what. Beast Boy opened his eyes to see his clothes scattered around the hall and a pair of dark blue boots in the midst. As he became more aware of his bearings, he noticed the boots were attached to a pair of very pale legs, which were attached to a body donned in a black leotard and a dark blue cloak. "Eeek!" Beast Boy squealed as he realized his head had just collided with none other than the dark sorceress, who, he was pretty sure, already couldn't stand him.

"I-uh-I'm so…sorry…" just then Beast Boy noticed he couldn't actually see Raven's face, because the pair of pants he had just been carrying had fallen on top of her head. Beast Boy sat there, stunned, unsure of how to handle the situation. Before he could react though, the pants were absorbed in black energy, pulled off Raven's head, rolled into a tight ball, and thrust into Beast Boy's chest. He fell backwards again, and looked up to see an angry Raven standing over him. Beast Boy felt his face flush and his pulse quicken as he looked into her glowing eyes. Neither of them moved for a few moments, until Raven's eyes returned to normal.

"Are you going to get up on your own, or do I have to pick you up again?" she asked in her usual monotone. Beast Boy gave a sigh of relief before sitting up again.

"You didn't PICK me up, you just HELPED me up. And I totally could have gotten up on my own," Beast Boy said gathering the rest of his clothes.

Raven disregarded his attempt to salvage his masculinity. "Uhmm, shouldn't you be taking all of this to the laundry room? Which is that way?" she gestured to the opposite end of the hallway.

"Uh, well I was just planning on throwing them on my floor with the rest of my clothes, so, you know, I could do them at the end of the month like I usually do," he smiled nervously, knowing Raven was not fond of his hygiene habits. She just rolled her eyes at him and began to head in the direction she had already been headed. But she suddenly stopped.

"Oh, and Beast Boy?" she didn't even bother to turn back and look at him.

"Yeah?" Beast Boy asked nervously, worried maybe she hadn't gotten over the pants incident.

"You might want to invest in a bigger towel," Raven then made her way down the hallway, leaving Beast Boy blushing furiously. He cautiously looked down, and sighed with relief when he saw his unmentionables were still fully covered, but still, most everything else was exposed. Clearly embarrassed he scooped up his clothes and bustled to his room. He ran through his bedroom door, letting out a huge sigh and tossing his clothes on the ground. "Man, she always finds me at the most embarrassing times," Beast Boy grumbled as he threw off his towel and rummaged through the piles of clothes on his floor, locating a pair of boxers that looked relatively clean and throwing them on with a yawn. "She must think I'm the biggest loser in Jump City."

Once Raven heard Beast Boy's door close, she halted again. "Keep it together, Raven. It's just Beast Boy, it's just…" Raven trailed off as she felt her powers slip and watched as a flash of black energy formed a small crack in the wall beside her. Raven groaned as she rubbed her temples, trying to calm down. "You can't keep doing this anytime he looks at you funny. It's just Beast Boy, you've kept everything under control for years, why can't you control yourself around him now?" With a sigh, Raven continued down the hall, trying to clear her head and level her powers.

Beast Boy woke up the next morning to the sun shining brightly through his window. He yawned loudly, groggily scratching his back, and jumped down from his top bunk. He lazily grabbed the cleanest looking clothes from his floor and sniffed them to ensure they smelled safe enough for him to wear them in public. He dressed himself as he wondered out his of his room. Fully clothed, he stumbled down the hall, making his way to the main room for breakfast.

Raven sat on the sofa in the main room of the tower with a book in one hand and a cup of herbal tea in the other. Cyborg was in the kitchen, preparing a feast of bacon, eggs, and waffles, with Robin nearby furiously typing on one of the many monitors around the room. Starfire sat next to Raven, intently watching the latest edition to the Titan's cable package: The Fungus and Bacteria Channel. Starfire was the one who demanded it, and really the only one who watched it, but with more than 500 other channels to watch, no one really complained.

Cyborg finally finished cooking his super-sized breakfast and threw his dirty pans in the sink before settling down at the table with piles of food in front of him. Beast Boy entered the room as Cyborg was shoveling scoopfuls of bacon and eggs into his mouth, followed by mouthfuls of waffles dosed in syrup. Beast Boy shuddered at the sight of so much animal byproduct being consumed at one time. He couldn't really understand how his friends could continue to eat meat after seeing him turn into most of those animals. Beast Boy pushed aside his queasy feeling, and wandered into the kitchen to look for some food.

Raven listened carefully to what Beast Boy was doing, having noticed he entered the room and not wanting him to do anything else to cause a lapse in her control of her powers. She listened as he poured himself a bowl of what she could only assume was a sugar covered cereal, and heard him heading in her direction. She tightened her grip on her tea and tried to focus harder on her book. She heard Beast Boy walk around the couch and stop within her proximity, but Raven still kept her nose in her book.

"Hello friend Beast Boy!" Starfire's energetic voice pierced through Raven's concentration, causing her to almost spill her tea. Raven calmly collected herself, and finally looked at Beast Boy.

"Hey Starfire! What's on?" Beast Boy settled down next to Raven. Even though he was a comfortable distance away, Raven could still feel a small blush creep onto her face. She looked away from him and scowled in hopes to hide her nervousness.

"The Channel of Fungus and Bacteria! There is a special on the process and prevention of mold growth." The smile that was on Beast Boy's face quickly faded into a look of nausea.

"Uh, Star? Could we maybe watch something else while I eat?" Beast Boy looked down at his giant bowl full of Batman Sugaroos, which now seemed slightly less appealing.

"Of course! What would you prefer? The Fungus Whisperer or My Crazy Bacteria Obsession?" Starfire smiled, expecting an answer, but Beast Boy's face just fell further once he realized he wasn't going to get to watch his favorite late morning cartoons.

"Uh, I guess this is fine," Beast Boy settled into the couch, trying to eat his cereal without looking at the oversized TV screen. Normally Beast Boy loved the giant screen, but now it just felt like he couldn't escape the fungus.

Despite his discomfort, Beast Boy shoveled spoonfuls of cereal into his mouth one after the other, chewing loudly as he tried to eat as quickly as possible, before he could lose his appetite. When he was about half way through the bowl, Beast Boy felt someone watching him. He looked up only to make eye contact with Raven. There was a fleeting moment of silence between the two before Beast Boy lifted his bowl between them.

"Did you want some?" he asked, a small smile spreading across his face. Raven looked unamused.

"No thank you," Raven returned to her book, causing Beast Boy's smile to falter. Raven really wasn't one for jokes, and although Beast Boy knew that, he was still eager to try and make her smile. However disappointed he was, Beast Boy returned to his cereal.

Beside him, Raven was blushing. She tried to hide her embarrassment that he'd actually caught her staring at him, but she couldn't help it. He had matured so much over the past year. Raven often thought of how he had taken charge so quickly when the Titans were faced with the Brotherhood of Evil. Before she had never seen Beast Boy as a leader, and now that she had, she couldn't get it out of her mind. Sometimes Raven would find herself waking up from dreams where she would be pinned to the ground, unable to move, and just as she was about to smashed, Beast Boy would run in to save her. Although the villain, the location, and Beast Boy's animal of choice were always changing, it always ended with Beast Boy rescuing her, and Raven abruptly waking up, trying to shake the image from her mind. It wasn't like Raven to have dreams about Beast Boy, but ever since the Brotherhood of Evil was defeated, they seemed to happen on the regular.

Suddenly Beast Boy dropped his bowl on the table in front of them, having licked the bowl clean. Raven shot him another look, this time Beast Boy just shyly smiled, "Heh heh, sorry".

"Whatever," Raven rolled her eyes and returned to looking at her book, although, since she felt so uneasy being next to Beast Boy, she was hardly reading it anymore. Beast Boy leaned back into the couch, stretching his arms out around him, and resting them on either side of him. Raven felt his hand brush by the back of her neck before it rested behind her. She felt a shiver run down her spine and she looked at Starfire, then Beast Boy to make sure neither of them had noticed. Seeing she was the clear, Raven adjusted her posture so her back no longer rested on the couch, and tried her hardest to regain interest in her reading.

Just as she was beginning to focus on the tale of the ancient inter-dimensional travelers who mastered the art of levitation and meditation, she felt Beast Boy shift his weight. She assumed he was just going to bring his bowl back into the kitchen, and decided not to look up from her book.

"Can you believe she actually likes watching this stuff?" Raven's stomach jumped as a soft raspy whisper came from beside. She turned her eyes to the side and stiffened when she noticed how close Beast Boy was to her. Obviously the movement she'd felt was actually Beast Boy leaning over to talk privately with her. Raven knew Beast Boy had no idea how uncomfortable he was making her, and she knew he was just trying to be friendly and joke with her, but she couldn't help but feel angry. How could he enter her personal space so abruptly and without consultation? How could he so casually whisper in her ear? How could he so easily turn her stomach to knots?

Raven tried her best to push these thoughts out of her mind. She tried to keep her powers under control and tried to keep herself level headed. Despite her best efforts, Raven felt her powers slip, as Beast Boy's empty bowl was engulfed in black energy, and thrown forcefully at the TV. The screen fizzled and the image faltered, but thankfully, Cyborg had eventually invested in a plexiglass screen, so the damage was minimal. But still, all of the other Titans gapped at Raven, confused by the sudden burst of energy.

"I'm going to shower," Raven said quickly, gathering her book and tea cup and gliding out of the room as fast as she could. For a moment no one else in the room moved. Then, simultaneously, Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire all turned to look at Beast Boy, who was still baffled himself.

"Dude," Cyborg said, startled, "what was that?!" He stood abruptly, gesturing wildly between Beast Boy and screen, which was still giving off a slight fizz.

"Yeah, that was pretty dramatic. She could have just said she didn't like the show," Robin scratched his head in confusion.

"If I had known the program would upset Raven so, I would have simply done the changing of the channel," Starfire looked slightly hurt that her friend had not told her she was upset. Beast Boy just hung his head.

"No, I think it was me. I was just trying to joke with her, and I guess I invaded her personal bubble or something." Beast Boy looked up, only to find the other Titans exchanging knowing looks, "What?" No one answered. "Guys, what?!"

"Oh nothing," Cyborg said with a small smile. "It just seems that you've been invading her personal bubble a lot lately." The Titans all snickered.

"What are you talking about?" Beast Boy was only becoming more confused. "I always give Raven her space."

"It's just…there have been quite a few things around the tower that have been mysteriously breaking lately." Robin smiled at Beast Boy, raising an eyebrow.

"So, Raven's been moody lately. What's that got to do with me?" Beast Boy could feel himself growing defensive.

"Ooooh I don't know, maybe just that the accidents started happening just about the time Raven stopped pounding on ya all the time." Cyborg was now just smiling at Beast Boy, clearly having forgotten his damaged TV.

"Wha-Raven still rags on me all the time!" Beast Boy was getting angry that his friends would assume that he was the cause of all of Raven's outbursts. "Besides, I don't have any control of her emotions."

"Beast Boy, is it not obvious?" Starfire questioned. Beast Boy just gave Starfire a puzzled look. "Friend Raven has the feelings for you."

Beast Boy was silent for a moment. "You mean…" he began, "she hates me?" All the other Titans glared at him. "Y-you can't mean…" Slowly things started connecting in Beast Boy's mind. Raven and Beast Boy…emotions…Raven losing control of her power…Raven not sending him through the windows anymore…Beast Boy's eyes shot wide open. He could feel his stomach flop, his hands grow cold and clammy through his gloves, his heart stopped, and his face flushed. "SHE LIKES ME?!" Beast Boy almost bellowed as he through his arms in every direction, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

"I was under the impression that all of us knew. Please, is this supposed to be a secret?" Starfire was confused by Beast Boy's reaction, "I assumed you had the feelings for her as well."

"Well, I guess the only person it was a secret to was Beast Boy. I'm not even sure if he's aware of his own feelings, let alone Raven's." Cyborg seemed none too surprised that Beast Boy had no idea what was going on.

Beast Boy's confusion was beginning to fade into a fit of nausea, worse than he'd felt earlier while watching The Fungus and Bacteria Channel. He somehow managed to ask, "How did you guys know?!"

"Dude, are ya kidding? Where have you been these past few years?" Cyborg practically slammed his metal palm into his face. "Okay, let's start from the beginning. I knew there was something weird between you two when Star and I came back to the Tower after our first fight with the Hive. I saw the way you were smiling at each other."

"I too noticed that!" Starfire interjected.

"See? And then when ya won her that giant chicken at the Pier-"

"You helped me win her that!" Beast Boy still couldn't believe his friends would assume he and Raven actually had something between them.

"Will ya let me finish? And ya can't tell me ya didn't think maybe something was up when we went into her mind and that other Raven laughed at basically everything ya said. And I saw the way ya were looking at her afterwards." Cyborg wiggled his eyebrows.

"Even I saw that one," Robin smirked at Beast Boy, only making the changling frown.

"And ya should have seen how she acted when you were hypnotized by Mad Mod. Man, that girl would not let go of ya. If that doesn't show she cares, I don't know what does." Beast Boy shot a glare in Cyborg's direction.

"Come on Beast Boy, did you really think Raven just needed to warm up to Terra? I'm sure Starfire's family on Tamaran could have looked down on Earth and seen that Raven was jealous of all the attention you gave Terra." Beast Boy moved his glare to Robin.

"Of course, who could forget when that dragon guy broke her heart and I caught you two hugging in the hallway. I mean, if I hadn't already thought you guys were crazy for each other, that moment would have made me a believer." Cyborg was absolutely giddy to see Beast Boy's discomfort in this conversation.

"On my planet, someone would only become as jealous of someone as you were of the Malchior if that person were the one to which they were betrothed." Starfire smiled. But Beast Boy just stared blankly. "Uhm, I believe you would call them a 'wife'?"

Beast Boy cringed. "Are you guys done yet? I think I'm going to hurl."

"Not quite," Cyborg sneered. "We all remember how hard ya tried to give her good birthday, being the good boyfriend ya are." Beast Boy fumed. "And don't think we didn't see that penny ya gave her when we thought the world was ending. Or the hug ya gave her when she was finally back to herself."

"Oh, and when you had to protect Raven from the Adonis!" Starfire cheered.

"She's right, Beast Boy. I've never seen you transform into the werebeast except when you needed to protect Raven," Robin interjected.

"Face it BB, you and Rae have always had something going on. And now that ya finally got your closure with Terra, I don't see what's stopping you two from FINALLY acting on your little flirtationship you've been working on for all these years." Cyborg crossed his arms, feeling satisfied that his point had been made.

"What's stopping me," Beast Boy said, rising from the couch, "is the fact that Raven and I are just friends. I mean, sure, I'm always trying to get her to do stuff with me, and we protect each other in combat, and maybe she was jealous of Terra, but I'm sure not because of me. Raven is my friend and nothing more. No matter what you say, or what you do, you can't-" Beast Boy suddenly stopped. He began to think about just what all his friends had said. He had always felt something different for Raven than for Starfire or Bumblebee or any of the other girls he'd teamed up with. But he had always known it wasn't the feeling he'd had with Terra. Still, the Titans had a point. He remembered how he'd felt when Raven had hugged him, how warm her arms were, like when she would help him up in battle, and how he'd always felt protective of her. Had he been flirting with Raven all these years? And had she been flirting back in her own dark way? Was everything they said true?

Beast Boy fell back onto the couch. "I…I…like Raven…"

…

"Boo-yah!" Cyborg broke the silence with a cry of victory, followed by a squeal from Starfire, and a smirk from Robin. "Took ya long enough to figure it out!" All the other Titans began to high-five, celebrating that after all these years, Beast Boy and Raven might actually become something. But Beast Boy remained on the couch, staring at his hands with his head hung low.

"Friend Beast Boy, what is the matter?" Starfire glided over to him, a look of concern on her face.

Beast Boy looked her in the eye, a puzzled look on his face. "Well, you guys just hit me with the realization of the century. But, what do I do now?"

**Author's Note:** Feel free to leave comments of any kind. Chapter 2 will be up soon.


	2. Chapter 2: The Plan

**Author's note: I do not own Teen Titans or any of the characters. **

**Thank you to everyone for the kind comments and favorites. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the first one.**

"What do ya do?" Cyborg cocked an eyebrow at Beast Boy. "Ya ask her out is what you do!" Cyborg was still standing in front of his precious TV, but Robin and Starfire were now sitting side by side on the couch. Beast Boy hadn't gotten up from his original seat and was cradling his head in his hands.

"Dude, you can't be serious. This is Raven we're talking about. I can't just ask her to be my girlfriend, she'd rip my head off!" Beast Boy's heart hadn't stopped pounding since he'd realized his true feelings for Raven, and it didn't show signs of stopping. He felt like his whole body was on the brink of shutting down. How else was he supposed to react when he just found out he's had a crush on one of his closest friends for years and never realized it? Not just that, but the fact that this friend just happened to be one of the darkest and scariest girls in Jump City. Beast Boy could say one thing wrong and find himself waking up in the Sick Bay with a missing body part.

"BB, how bad could it be?" Cyborg suggested, but his face quickly grew dark as he actually thought about how bad it could really be. "Okay, yeah, we need to make a plan."

"I suggest an invitation for the consumption of food!" Starfire piped up with a smile. "Raven does especially enjoy the waffles. I could make them with my famous Zorkaberry pudding and we could have a feast to celebrate the joining of our two teammates in the adolescent relationship!" Cyborg, Robin, and Beast Boy just stared idly at her. "Or…not?" Starfire's face fell and she slumped back into the couch. Robin put his arm around her in an effort to cheer her up.

"It's not a bad idea, Star. Beast Boy inviting Raven out for a bite to eat is a good plan, but maybe it's best if the whole team isn't there…uh…celebrating their 'adolescent relationship'" Robin tried his best to stifled a laugh, not wanting to hurt Starfire's feelings. She just smiled back at the masked hero in approval.

"Yeah! You could invite her out for pizza or something, just the two of ya. If ya make it sound real casual, then she has no need to throw ya through a couple walls." Cyborg looked satisfied that he was able to help out a friend.

"Okay…but how would I even ask her?" Beast Boy was still very unsure about actually asking Raven out. Sure, all of the other Titans assume that Raven likes him, but until he could hear it from Raven herself, it seemed pretty unrealistic. And Beast Boy's chances of getting Raven to admit she likes him were pretty slim, considering Raven doesn't do emotions.

"Its not that hard, Beast Boy. How did you ask Terra out?" Robin asked, completely oblivious to the pained face Beast Boy was making at the thought of the memory.

Beast Boy felt himself blush as he said, "Well, I made her a box that was sort of shaped like a heart and I asked if we could go out the next night. At first she totally rejected me, but then she came to my window and we headed out to some of her favorite places. But the..." Beast Boy looked away, not wanting to remember the rest of that evening. "But I'd rather not do something like that again." Just then Beast Boy heard a strange noise coming from Cyborg. He looked up to see the metal man with his hand clasped over his mouth, his eyes beginning to water. At first Beast Boy was concerned that Cyborg might be coming down with another virus, then he realized his friend was merely trying to stifle a laugh.

"I'm really sorry about what happened with you and Terra and all, but a-a heart shaped box?" Cyborg managed while suppressing another giggle, "Yeah I wouldn't try any of that stuff on Rae. She'd see right through ya."

"Then what do I do?" Beast Boy still had no clue how he was going to take action with his newfound revelation and they seemed to be getting nowhere.

Cyborg rubbed his chin with his metal hand. "Hey Rob," Robin took his attention off Starfire, who he'd been quietly whispering to, and looked at Cyborg. "How'd ya ask Star out?"

Robin blushed a little, while Starfire just giggled next to him. "Uh...you were there, Cy. No need to repeat it."

"No, I was there for that little dramatic kiss in the rain in Tokyo," Cyborg bounced his arms around, pretending to gush over the couple's first kiss, "but after that, how did ya ask her to be your girlfriend?"

"Oh I know!" Starfire jumped up from the couch. "Robin invited me to the movies where we enjoyed one of the films involving the boy and the girl and the romance and the comedy." Robin's blush deepened. "Then we went to walk in the park and there Robin said we should become participants in the relationship."

With a satisfied smile, Cyborg turned back to Beast Boy. "See? It's that easy. Take her out, talk her up, tell her how ya feel, and boom! You've got yourself a girlfriend."

"I don't know," Beast Boy started, but Cyborg held up a hand to stop him.

"Look, everyone in the Tower, heck, maybe even all of Jump City knows that you guys really want to be together. And do ya really think Rae would make the first move?" Beast Boy shook his head. "So it's gotta be you dude. Break the ice, get her out on the town, and finally get a relationship going! Or at least a relationship more than flirty eyebrows, and small smiles, and random hugs."

Beast Boy felt a burst of confidence. It was true, the more he thought about it the more it just made sense that he and Raven should be together. He knew Raven and Robin have a strong connection, but so could he and Raven from time to time. They both had a responsibilities forced on them at a young age, they were both outcasts, and they both had something inside of them that they weren't exactly proud of. It all seemed to make sense in his mind, so why not give it a shot? "Yeah! I can do this! I don't have to be afraid of her! She might be one of the most terrifying girls I've ever met, but she's still just a regular girl. I can totally just ask her out!" Beast Boy jumped up from the couch and ran straight out of the room and into the hall.

"Think he'll actually ask her out?" Robin questioned Cyborg.

Cyborg shrugged. "Who knows. But at least he finally realized he's got the hots for her. And now he's out of my hair for the day so I can fix the TV in peace."

Robin smiled and took Starfire's hand. The two Titans exited the room to give Cyborg his alone time and headed toward the gym for a mid day workout.

...

"Raven, I know that we butt heads a lot and that I'm constantly annoying you and saying the wrong thing, but the truth is, I really like you. Maybe I've always liked you since the moment I met you and I was just too dumb to figure it out until now. But either way, I'm telling you now that I like you, and I'm pretty sure you like me too, so what do you say we go out sometime?"

Beast Boy's reflection blinked idly at him. "No, no that would probably freak her out." Beast Boy's moment of confidence had worn off after he'd ran all the way to Raven's room, where he'd choked up before he could even knock on the door and he had now locked himself in his room, thinking of the right words to say. "Hey Rae Rae," Beast Boy wiggled an eyebrow at himself, "How bought you and I go grab a slice of pizza and you hop on my back and we take a fly through the city?" Beast Boy's face fell. "She'd throw me off the roof if I ever talked to her like that."

With his spirits down, Beast Boy wondered over to his bed and slumped down on the bottom bunk. "How do I even know she likes me? If Raven's idea of flirting involves using me as a human punching bag, I don't wanna know how she'd act on a date." Beast Boy rolled over so his face was buried in his covers. "I can turn into every animal known to man. I can be the fiercest, the fastest, the strongest, the biggest, but still she can make me want to crawl into my bed for days and hide out of fear." Beast Boy furrowed his brow and rolled over onto his back again. What was it about Raven that scared him so much? Was it that she was powerful enough to kick his butt? Or maybe the fact that her room was filled with books that held thousands of spells that could send him to another dimension? But had that really stopped him before? He was always trying to include Raven in his favorite activities, whether it was video games or stank ball. So what was holding him back from just inviting her own for some food?

"Hey, I am Beast Boy and I am a great super hero and a great friend. I mean, how could Raven say no to pizza with one of her closest friends? There's no harm in trying." Beast Boy sat up on his bed with a grin on his face, his confidence returning. "The worst thing that could happen is she turns me down." Beast Boy's face grew pale as he remembered that wasn't the worst thing that could happen, but he ran out of his room before he had the chance to doubt himself again.

...

Raven hovered above her bed, trying desperately to meditate. With all of her power slips lately she needed to meditate now more than ever. But every time she began to slip into a peaceful trance, the memory of a little green man leading a group of unlikely superheroes into the battle of their lives would creep into her mind. With a groan, Raven fell back onto her bed. Even if she couldn't get rid of Beast Boy in her dreams, she had at least been able to meditate in peace, but now that was lost too. She wasn't sure how she was ever going to get the silly green changeling out of her head. "Pull it together, Raven. Beast Boy is a teammate. There is no point in spending so much time thinking about him. It's just Beast Boy. It's just-"

Raven was cut off by a knock at her door. Rubbing her temples with her finger tips, she slowly got off her bed. She pulled on her hood and quickly glided across her room and opened the door. There stood Starfire, beaming at Raven, clearly overly excited about something.

"Hello friend! Has the Beast Boy come to speak with you yet!" Raven was surprised by the question.

"No, was he supposed to come and talk to me about something?" Raven eyed Starfire suspiciously.

"Oh, um, I was just, uh, wondering. Hehe," Starfire was always the worst liar of the team, and Raven was not fooled.

"Starfire, if there's something you need to say, feel free just to say it." Raven was growing impatient. Although she regarded Starfire as a friend, Raven was still easily irritated by her antics.

Starfire quickly looked up and down the hallway before ducking into Raven's room, the door closing behind them. Raven gave her a baffled look, not being used to people coming into her room uninvited, let alone coming into her room at all. "Starfire, what is going on?"

"Friend Raven, if I were to ask you something you would be completely honest, correct?" Starfire was smiling wider than usual.

"That would depend on the question," Raven deadpanned.

"Well, what if I asked you about a certain green teammate whom you share the friendship with and whom you engage in the flirtation with?"

Raven face grew an almost unnatural red color. "I-uh..." Raven took a deep breath and calmed herself. "Starfire, if you think I've been flirting with Beast Boy all these years, then perhaps you don't know me as well as I thought."

"Oh of course, I did not suspect any such flirtation," again with the terrible lying, "But Cyborg and Robin were talking and well...I was just curious as to what type of the feelings you have for the Beast Boy?"

Raven paused for a moment. As much as she trusted Starfire, Raven intended to keep any of her strange feelings for Beast Boy locked inside of her, as she did with most of her emotions. She sighed, "Beast Boy is my teammate. Although he and I have had our moments, he is nothing more. We work together, we live in the same house, we share the same TV, but there is nothing going on between us. Whatever Cyborg and Robin are saying, they obviously didn't consult Beast Boy or myself before they came to any conclusions."

Starfire's excitement faltered. "Oh well, I still believe that it could not hurt for you and Beast Boy to spend more of the time together. Perhaps you could even find that you could build the friendship together."

"I'll think about it. But Star? I really need to get back to meditating." It was true that raven needed her meditation time, but mostly, Raven just wanted to be alone. She began to head back to her bed, turning away from Starfire.

"Of course." Starfire nodded and headed towards the door. Before she stepped out of the room, she paused and turned around. "And Raven?" Raven turned. "You are the best of my friends. Do not feel like you must hide things from me. I would not judge."

Raven just turned back around and waited until she heard Starfire leave and shut the door. "Hanging out with Beast Boy." Raven mumbled to herself. Raven imaged the two of them, hanging out in the city. She imagined them getting dinner and actually having a real conversation, getting to know each other, smiling at each other, getting closer to each other. Raven shuttered. How could she possible imagine herself on a date with the green changeling who she could barely stand? Or could she?

Raven began thinking back on her relationship with Beast Boy. Although not as strong as her bond with Robin, or as caring as her relationship with Starfire, or as easy as her friendship with Cyborg, she and Beast Boy shared something. He had been inside her mind, comforted her when she was sad, she had comforted him when he had been afraid of himself, and how could she forget his penny. Raven still remembered feeling it warm against her palm as she walked up the staircase to claim her place as Trigon's portal. She could remember feeling it fall from her hand as she began to take her destined form. She often thought about returning to the old library to find that penny, but had never gotten around to it.

"I suppose Beast Boy is a friend. A good friend. But still, I couldn't date him, could I? He smells like old socks and tofu and he rarely cleans himself," Raven paused for a moment. "Except for his occasional cat bath." Raven cringed at the memory of finding a green cat licking itself behind the kitchen counter. "But maybe there's something more. He has always been kind to me and tries to include me, even when he knows I'll say no. And he can be cute...sometimes." Raven ran a hand over her face.

"A date could either go horribly wrong and Beast Boy and I could never recover and whatever friendship we have could be completely destroyed. Or...I could actually have...fun." It felt strange to say. "I could still say no. I don't have to spend more time with him. We could just keep our relationship the way it is." Raven thought of how things were now. She was losing sleep, having trouble meditateing, letting her powers slip anytime Beast Boy even looked at her in the right way. Perhaps spending more time with him was the answer. Perhaps if she saw Beast Boy acting the way he usually did, Raven could stop dreaming about him and gain back control of her powers.

But still, did Raven really want to leave the comfort of her room to go out with Beast Boy? She was never one to go out and put herself out there. But then Raven looked around her room. The rooms were dark blue, as was all her decor, and her antique statutes and spell books lined the walls. Although Raven spent much of her time in here and normally loved the quiet solitude, tonight it felt...lonely. "Maybe I could do something new for a change. Who knows, maybe more time with Beast Boy is exactly what I need."

Just then there was a knock at Raven's door. She had a feeling she already knew who it was. Still, she hesitated with her hand ready to open it. It felt like she were bracing herself, but for what she wasn't sure.

"Uh, Raven? Are you in there?" It was a small raspy voice, that Raven thought she had known all too well, but something sounded different this time. "Its me."

With a deep breath in, Raven opened her door. There stood her green teammate with a timid smile on his face and his hands behind his back. "Uh, hey."

"Hi." Raven kept her face and voice calm, although she wasn't sure how she could manage that when she could already feel her heartbeat quicken. She couldn't quite figure out what was making her nervous. It was as though something had changed between them, but what exactly it was, raven couldn't put her finger on. They were still the same people, but the air between them was tense and what had once felt normal felt strange.

Several moments passed in silence and Raven began to grow impatient. She cleared her throat and said, "Did you have something you needed to say?"

Beast Boy snapped back into the conversation. "Oh, yeah! See I was looking out my window and I thought that, you know, it looked pretty nice out tonight and who wants to stay in the Tower all night? Well, I guess you might, but then I was thinking about how the last time we got pizza you said that you liked pizza and I really like pizza. And, you know, we don't hang out a lot and I think that since we're always saving the city and stuff we should hang out more because that could be good for like battle and stuff, so I was wondering, if you weren't busy, would you-"

"Beast Boy?" Raven broke his rambling.

Beast Boy let out a breath and his body fell resembling a deflated balloon. "Yeah?"

"Are you trying to ask me to get some pizza with you?" Raven fought the urge to smirk.

"Uh, yeah, yeah I am." Beast Boy smiled nervously, looking down to the side. At first Raven's initial reaction was to punch him and throw him down the hall, but then she really looked at him. He was now rubbing the back of his neck, anticipating her answer, his nervous smile still in place. They made eye contact and Raven realized she hadn't really looked at him in a long time. She was surprised to see very little had changed. He had the same toothy grin, the same pointy ears, the same old green skin, but still, he seemed different somehow. He seemed like a new version of himself, a version Raven could maybe get along with. She let a small smile slip before returning to her usual dead pan expression.

"Pizza sounds good."

Beast Boy's face lit up, then darkened. "Wait, really? This isn't a joke? You really want to go out?"

Raven cleared her throat, still uncomfortable with the idea of her and Beast Boy "going out". "Yes, but don't get any funny ideas, it's just pizza."

Beast Boy's face lit up again. "Yeah, for sure, just pizza!"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Just give me a few minutes, then we can go."

"Okay, sounds good!" Beast Boy smiled and began to make his way back down the hall. "I'll meet you on the roof in 10!" He turned to run back to his room. "Get ready for the best night of your life!" He called behind him.

Raven just stared blankly at his running figure. "What have I gotten myself into?" She mumbled as she walked back into her room.

**Author's note: Hopefully you enjoyed it. Feel free to leave any comments you want.**

**Chapter 3 will be up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Date

**Author's note: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Thank you for all the support. Sorry this one took a little longer than the others. Been busy getting ready to go back to school. But I hope you enjoy.**

Things Change Again and Again

Chapter 3: The Date

Ten minutes.

Raven looked herself over. What could she do in 10 minutes? She could attempt to meditate? Or she could try to think of a way to cancel on Beast Boy? Or maybe just find a way to leave the Tower without anyone noticing? Raven sighed in defeat. Or she could just get herself ready to go out.

First things first, Raven had to change her uniform. She had thrown this one on after her shower, but now the cloak was beginning to wrinkle. She entered her closet, lined with rows of black and blue on either side. She selected the uniform closest to her, and quickly changed into another black leotard and dark blue cloak. Adjusting her belt, Raven tried to think of anything she might have in her room to help her get ready for a night out. Raven walked over to her desk, thinking there might be something there. She found the usual meditation mirror, antique figurines, and candles, but none of these could help her get ready for a night out with Beast Boy. She wasn't the type of girl to spend time or money on primping, and it was a good bet nothing in her room would help her to get ready for a night like this. Defeated, Raven wandered over to the mirror on her wall and looked at herself with a huff. There was someone she could come to at a time like this...

"Don't even think about it," she warned herself. "It's just Beast Boy there's no need to put in any effort, because it's obvious he wouldn't." Raven stopped. "Or would he?"

Raven imagined Beast Boy looking at himself in the mirror, applying copious amounts of hair gel and cologne, prepping himself for a night out on the town. Raven sighed and reached for her hairbrush. "Okay, maybe a little preparation wouldn't hurt." She ran the brush through her hair a few times, but it didn't do much to make her feel anymore ready to go out. Then she remembered something. She did have one thing, given to her a long time ago, that she said she would save for an appropriate time.

Raven looked around her room and found the old crystal bottle she required resting on one of her shelves. She walked over to it and lifted its stopper. The perfume's familiar musky scent entered her nose and a small smile came to her face. It had been her mother's, one of the few things Raven brought with her from Azarath when she came to Earth. She gently dabbled a little on her wrists and neck and returned to her mirror. She still didn't feel prepared.

"What is wrong with me? It's just Beast Boy after all." She paused. "Okay, I'm a girl. It's natural to want to look nice...even if I never thought about it before." Raven looked at the clock. "Only 5 more minutes before the 'best night of my life.'" With one last look in her mirror, Raven made up her mind.

"I know I'm going to regret this," she mumbled as she engulfed herself in her own black energy and disappeared.

...

"DUUUUUUUDDEEE!" Beast Boy cried as he ran into the main room of the Tower. There he found his metal best friend enjoying his newly fixed TV. He turned his head when he heard Beast Boy come through the door. "Dude, she said yes!"

"Alright BB! What was the deal? Did she have to punch ya first or something like that?" Cyborg said with a grin.

"No, she was totally cool about everything, but I only have 10 minutes to get ready and I have no clue what to do!" Beast Boy was beginning to turn brown with anxiety. Beast Boy had tried to ask out lots of girls, but had only been on one other date. Naturally, he was so nervous he could barely breathe.

"Raven? Cool with everything?" Cyborg could hardly imagine it. "Alright man, ya just gotta calm down and ya just gotta remember, keep it casual." Beast Boy simply blinked and Cyborg sensed he needed a push in the right direction. "Ya got your wallet?"

Beast Boy's eyes lit up, excited to finally have some guidance. "Yep!"

"Does it have money in it?" Cyborg raised an eyebrow.

"Uhhh..." Beast Boy dug in his pocket to retrieve his monkey covered wallet. In there he counted a solid $30. "Yep!"

"Okay, make sure ya pay, that way she'll know it's a date," Cyborg crossed his arms and nodded, but Beast Boy just gave him a puzzled look.

"Dude, isn't that a little...old school?" Beast Boy questioned.

"It's a sweet gesture. Besides, would ya really want to ask Raven to pay?"

Beast Boy stopped to imagine Raven throwing him out of his seat and storming out of the restaurant, leaving him with the bill. "Good idea."

"Alright, now ya just need to brush your teeth, use a little of Robin's hair gel, and put on a little cologne because you're getting some stank going." Cyborg pinched his nose in disgust.

"Thanks dude, you're the best." Beast Boy grinned at his best friend.

"I know. Now get a move on before Raven wises up and changes her mind."

...

Raven now stood in a pink and purple covered room, carefully dodging various bottles and tubs being thrown in her direction. Her alien friend was furiously searching through drawer after drawer of different beauty products she had been collecting since she had decided to stay on Earth.

"Oh friend Raven," Starfire gushed with her head still ducked as she searched for the appropriate products for Raven. "I am most delighted that you asked for my assistance! I have many of the gels and waxes and oils and creams for the hair! I know I have the perfect product somewhere in here."

Starfire threw more products in Raven's direction. "Really, Star, I just want something simple."

"Oooh!" Starfire cried excitedly. "I have found it!" She returned to Raven with a small jar of some iridescent purple goop. "This will give your hair the shine of a million moon stones, but without the immense weight." Starfire beamed with confidence.

"Uhm, okay, thanks." Raven walked over to Starfire's mirror and unscrewed the top. The product smelled faintly of artificial grapes and it felt slick to the touch. Raven took a small amount on the tips of her fingers and ran it through a section of her hair. Although it made her hair soft and lush, like Starfire's, Raven still wasn't sure if it shone like a million moon stones. But Raven still ran it through the rest of her hair.

"Do you feel ready now?" Starfire appeared in the mirror behind Raven, eager to please as always.

Raven looked at herself. She had never been one to be concerned about her appearance, seeing as maintaining her powers has always been her main priority. And even though she was going out tonight in order to help maintain her powers, she still felt a strange desire to look nice. She'd never had this desire before, it was almost like she wanted to...impress Beast Boy. Raven had never thought badly of her appearance, but still, looking at herself next to Starfire, she didn't think she'd ever be able to achieve that level of beauty. "Uh, yeah. I think so." Raven turned to face Starfire, who giggled in excitement.

"Oh I feel great joy that you and friend Beast Boy are finally going on the date!" Starfire beamed, but Raven simply cringed at the word.

"I would hardly call it a date, Starfire. We're just getting pizza."

"Of course, and you wanted to look nice for the...pizza." Starfire gave Raven the best wink she could, but it still looked more like a nervous twitch. Raven shot a glare at Starfire but decided not to take the issue any further.

"I suppose I should get up to the roof," Rave looked at her reflection one more time. "Thank you, Starfire."

"You are most welcome! And, please, I desire all of the details when you return home." Starfire smiled again, but Raven left without a response.

...

Beast Boy waited on the edge of the roof, watching the sun slowly begin to set. His hair was done, his teeth brushed, and, as far as he could tell, any remnant of stank could no longer be smelt on him. He felt ready.

But still, he had this nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach. The only other date he'd been on had been with Terra and it had ended with a battle in a House of Mirrors and an ambush on his house and friends. Beast Boy could only hope that this date would go better than that. But he could never tell with Raven. Maybe her way of saying she liked someone was by impaling them with a street lamp, in which case, Beast Boy was in for a long night. But still, Beast Boy remained hopeful. He had a strange feeling that tonight, things were going to change. But for better or for worse he wasn't sure.

The door to the roof opened and Beast Boy turned to see his new found crush walking towards him. He couldn't help but smile when he saw her features illuminated by the fading sunlight. "You look nice," he complimented.

Raven cocked an eyebrow. "I look like I do everyday."

"Well, you look nice everyday." Beast Boy smiled warmly at her, but Raven just rolled her eyes. She clearly wasn't in the mood for flirting.

"Can we get a move on?" Raven shifted her weight to the side and crossed her arms in her usual 'I'm so bored' fashion. Beast Boy tried not to think of how cute she looked when she was annoyed.

"Yeah, sure," Beast Boy turned to look out over the city. "I figured we could fly there together." He paused. "That is, unless, you wanted me to fly us there. I mean, I carry Cyborg all the time in battle, so it would be no problem for me to carry you, you know, if you wanted me to. It would give you a nice break if you wanted to rest your powers. Not that you seem tired. You seem perfect...perfectly well rested I mean. I just thought I'd offer in case you-" Raven cleared her thought and Beast Boy turned back to her.

"I can fly on my own just fine," she said as she pulled her hood up over her face. "Come on, the sun will be down soon." She flew over the side of the Tower, and turned to make sure Beast Boy followed behind.

Beast Boy sighed and transformed himself into a falcon. So far, he was not off to a great start.

The two Titans flew in silence. Beast Boy would catch himself stealing glances at Raven while they flew, something he had never caught himself doing before. It felt like since the rest of the team had opened his eyes to his feelings about Raven, he saw her in a whole new light. Her skin no longer looked gray and dull, but looked more like creamy porcelain, and he just seemed to be noticing the curve of her legs and the elegance of her hands. The only other person Beast Boy had looked at this way was Terra, but to look at Raven this way after knowing her for so many years was almost surreal. How could you live with someone for years and not notice how beautiful they were.

Beast Boy was startled to find a pair of violet eyes looking back at him in annoyance. He tried to say something, then remembered he was still in falcon form. All he could do was stare idly back into her enchanting eyes, not sure how to explain himself. Just then Raven pointed a finger directly in front of them. Beast Boy was confused until Raven flew out of his view and Beast Boy turned to look in front of him just in time to fly beak first into the side of a building.

Beast Boy morphed into an armadillo as he fell from the sky and curled himself into his shell, landing safely in an alley. He morphed into his original form and woozily held his head, waiting until his vision stopped spinning. When he could finally see straight, he looked up to see his purple haired guest for the evening looking down on him. They stared at each other for a few moments before Raven extended a hand to him.

"Why do I feel like I'm always helping you up?" Raven said dryly. Beast Boy smiled anyway, since he could always appreciate when Raven tapped into her sense of humor.

"Hey, I can name a few times when I had to help you out," Beast Boy joked as he accepted her hand. Even though they had done this a thousand times in battle, for the first time, he noticed how warm her hands were. Her grip was firm as she helped pull him to his feet. "Thanks Raven." Beast Boy beamed at her, coming to eye level with her. Once again he was faced with those enticing violet eyes. For a moment he thought he saw something different in her eyes, something warmer and kinder than he'd seen before. 'Maybe the team was right. Maybe she does like me. Maybe I have a chance to make this night go right,' he thought excitedly to himself. But then the moment was gone and her eyes fell upon their hands, which Beast Boy just noticed were still held together. He quickly let go and moved that hand to scratch the back of his neck. "Sorry," he mumbled with a blush.

He saw a quick sprinkle of pink of Raven's face before she ducked her face so he could no longer see her. Beside them a group of trash cans began to rustle. "We should go. I'm, um, hungry." Raven quickly shuffled out of the alleyway, and Beast Boy followed, trying to shake off the funny feeling in his head. Wether it was from holding Raven's hand or from his face colliding with a wall, he wasn't sure. But as they exited the alley, the group of trash cans erupted from a blast of black energy. Beast Boy jumped and turned to see if there was trouble, but there was nothing there but scattered trash. Suspicious, Beast Boy wanted to stop to see what happened, but Raven was already pretty far ahead of him so he continued to follow his teammate.

The unlikely duo seated themselves at a table on the patio of the pizza parlor, the spot the team usually preferred. Raven sat on one side and Beast Boy on the other. Beast Boy had wanted a booth, but Raven had insisted she needed fresh air, and not stale pizza crust air. Beast Boy couldn't complain, considering it was such a nice night out. And now they both had a menu in front of them, Raven using it to cover her face, and Beast Boy studying it carefully.

"Hmm I know I want tofu, maybe some mushrooms, some green peppers? No, no, too gross. Or maybe some onions and olives? Yeah yeah onions and olives..." Beast Boy grumbled to himself, scouring the menu still. Raven peered over hers to look at the green boy.

"Are you going to talk to yourself all night?" Beast Boy could only see her eyes, but he could still see her cocked eyebrows, a sign she was getting impatient.

"It's not like you're talking to me," Beast Boy muttered to himself, becoming frustrated with the silence. But he shook it off, remembering why he was here: to get the girl he likes to like him too. "I'm just trying to think of the perfect topping combination," he said to Raven. "What do you like on your pizza?"

Raven paused a moment. "I was thinking about the meat lovers supreme." Beast Boy could hear the grin in her voice, but still he frowned.

"Dude, really not cool." He crossed his arms and returned to looking at his menu in silence. He heard Raven put down her menu and saw her hands land folded on the table, but still he kept his eyes on his menu.

"Black olives."

Beast Boy looked up to see Raven looking off to the side, looking at the city. "Huh? Did you say something?"

Raven didn't change her gaze. "I said I like black olives on my pizza. I also like onions and mushrooms," she looked Beast Boy dead in the eye. "But no tofu." Beast Boy smiled.

"Yeah, cool whatever you want, Rae," he put down his menu with a smile. Raven just looked him up and down. Beast Boy figured it was time to try to get a conversation started. "So, what do you want to talk about?" Raven was silent. He should expected that kind of response from Raven. But still, he tried again. "Um...okay! What's your favorite song?"

Raven narrowed her eyes. "I'm not that into music."

Beast Boy's jaw dropped. "Not into music? But everyone likes music!"

"I prefer to rest in silence. Besides, all music today is either too loud or too idiotic to listen to." Just then the waiter came to their table and placed a cup of water in front of each of them.

"Could I get you guys anything to drink?" the waiter asked in an overly excited voice. Raven just glared at him.

Beast Boy returned the waiter's cheesy smile. "I'll have a large cup of Mr. Fizzy Pip, please! Oh, and a bendy straw," Beast Boy looked to Raven who still remained silent."She's good with water." The waiter smiled one last time and walked away. Raven's eyes followed him as he left.

"I don't like him," she declared, looking back out over the city.

"Oh c'mon, Rae! He's just doing his job, no need to blast him." Raven raised an eyebrow at the idea. "Okay, seriously Raven," Beast Boy put on his best serious face. "If you HAD to listen to one type of music, what would it be?"

Raven slowly blinked, then looked down with a small sigh. "If I had to pick _something_, it would be the meditation chants of the monks of Azarath."

"Oh, that's...cool," Beast Boy wasn't sure how to respond. After a few moments of silence he figured Raven wasn't going to ask him, so he said, "I like rock and roll."

Raven looked up at him again. "Too loud."

Beast Boy smiled. "Rocks too hard for you, huh Rae?"

"Totally," she replied in her usual monotone sarcasm. Once again, Beast Boy smiled, appreciating her sense of humor. The waiter returned, cheerful as ever, and carefully placed Beast Boy's over sized soda on the table.

"Alright folks, are we ready to order?" Beast Boy saw Raven cringe at the sound of his cheery voice.

"Can we get a large pizza with black olives, onions, and mushrooms? Oh and a side of cheesy bread? Aaaand the extra greasy cinnamon pizza poppers?" Beast Boy asked grabbing his and Raven's menus to give to the waiter.

Raven shot Beast Boy a look. "I didn't know we would be ordering a feast." Beast Boy simply shrugged.

"Is that all?" the waiter asked scribbling down the order on a notepad. "No lava cake for the lovely couple?" Beast Boy slowly looked at the waiter.

"I-uh wouldn't call us that..." Beast Boy tried to hide a blush, but the waiter still noticed.

"Ooooh a little unrequited crush, maybe?" the waiter wiggled an eyebrow at Beast Boy, to which he only responded with an awkward chuckle.

"Uh, no dude, we're just two friends hanging out," Beast Boy snuck a glance at Raven, who was silently fuming with embarrassment and anger.

"Oh I see!" the waiter leaned down to Beast Boy, as if to share a secret. "Is the little lady a little shy?" Beast Boy tried to reply, but the waiter had already leaned away from him, and was looking at Raven. "Hey, if you guys want, I could get you a private booth for some...alone time?" Beast Boy's eyes shot open, and he dropped the menus on the table. He looked at Raven in time to see her eyes begin to glow and crackle. Quickly he pushed the waiter away from where he was standing and lunged across the table to cover Raven's mouth. But he wasn't to stop her from mentally using her powers. There was a flash of black energy that struck like lightning where the waiter had just been standing.

"Wha-what?" The waiter sat wide eyed on the ground where Beast Boy had knocked him over. He looked from Beast Boy and Raven to the now cracked spot where he had just stood and back again. After a moment of thought, Beast Boy tried to laugh it off.

"Sorry dude, you know how girls get. When she says we're friends, it means we're just friends." Beast Boy chuckled, but the waiter still just stared. "I'm sure she'd be a lot friendlier if she had some food in her."

The waiter looked at Beast Boy with wide eyes, and stumbled his way to his feet. "Yeah..food..yeah...okay." The waiter slowly backed away, careful not to break eye contact with Beast Boy until he was safely back inside the restaurant.

Beast Boy sighed with relief. "That could have been really bad." He looked over to Raven to find her glaring furiously at him. He gave her a puzzled look, until she cleared her throat. Then he noticed his hand still clasped over her mouth. "Aaah!" he cried as he ripped his hand away from her and returned to his seat on the other side of the table. "I-I-I I'm sorry..."

Raven held up a hand. "Save it," she said, using her other hand to rub her temple. Beast Boy could see the annoyance in her face and began to feel the nervousness return to his stomach.

"Uh...do you want to talk or som-"

"Beast Boy?" Raven turned sharply to look him in the eye. "Why did you ask me out tonight?"

Beast Boy was caught off guard by the question. How could he answer that? 'Oh, maybe because I just realized I have a monster crush on you and I really want to impress you and show you that you're important to me and I think we should hang out all the time?' Beast Boy could never say that out loud. Not unless he knew she felt the same way. "Uh, well, I think you're really cool. And I, uh, wanted to spend some time with you, since you're always in your room you know? And, uh..."

Just then the now timid waiter returned to their table, carrying their large pizza, while carefully using it to shield his face. He shot a glance at Raven, then quickly looked to the floor. He gingerly placed it between the two of them and bolted back inside. Beast Boy looked at the bubbling cheese in front of them, then back to Raven. "Uh, and I also really wanted to get pizza." He smiled, hoping to have lightened the mood with his humor. But Raven just stared at the pizza.

"Okay," she replied, and grabbed a slice without looking at him. Beast Boy felt slightly uncomfortable, not liking the way the conversation ended. But still, he took a slice of his own. They sat there, chewing in silence, while the terrified waiter brought them their cheesy bread and their cinnamon pizza poppers. When they were about half way through the pizza, Beast Boy decided he couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Raven?" he asked, but she didn't look up. "Why did you agree to go out tonight?" He tried his best to just sound curious, but he still sounded more insecure than he would have liked.

Raven finally looked up, her eyes clouded by a bored haze. "Honestly?"

"Yeah, I guess." Beast Boy had a strong feeling he wouldn't like an honest response from Raven.

Raven gently put her piece of pizza back on the plate and folded her hands beneath her chin. She looked Beast Boy dead in the eye, her face as cool as ever, and said, "I thought maybe if we hung out, I could remind myself of how immature you are and why we don't hang out in the first place."

Beast Boy just stared at her. He felt his stomach drop, his breath catch, and he was pretty sure he heard his feelings being crushed inside his head. He felt like he'd been punched in the gut and knocked to the ground. Here he had been, thinking that maybe Raven had said yes because she liked him and wanted to hang out too, but really, she just wanted to remind herself why she didn't like him. For the first time he could remember, Beast Boy didn't feel like talking anymore.

He sat in silence, trying his best to ignore Raven. He tried to ignore her intoxicating musky scent, tried to ignore her dainty hands as she picked up her pizza, tried to ignore the cute way she ate the tiniest bites possible. And the more he ignored her, the angrier he got. What was her problem? Why did she have to be so rude? He was actually trying to make sure she had a fun night, ad she didn't care at all. The more he sat in silence, the angrier he became.

By the time the shaking waiter delivered their bill, he was furious. He saw Raven begin to reach for the bill, but he quickly snatched it before she could reach it. He pulled out his wallet and threw his money on the table. He looked at Raven long enough to see the shock on her face. Trying his best not to blow up at her, he stood up with such force, he knocked his entire bench over.

"Beast Boy," Raven tried to say. But Beast Boy stopped her before she could finish.

"I've got it. Let's just go home." He headed towards the door. He felt Raven pull on his arm, trying to slow him down, but he simply turned to face her. It was then that he saw the worry in her eyes.

He took a breath, trying to calm himself for a moment. "Look, I just want to get out of here." He turned towards the door again, and this time, Raven didn't hold him back. He heard her follow him through the door, down the hallway and the stairs, and out the main door. Once they were outside, he thought he could finally fly back to the tower and get into his bed and forget all about this monster of a date. But then Raven stopped him again, but this time she appeared right in front of him, stepping out of one of her dark energy fields.

Beast Boy saw the worry in her eyes, but he pushed it out of his mind, not letting her break him like she always did. "Beast Boy, come on. What happened?"

What happened? What happened? The question echoed in Beast Boy's mind, refueling his anger.

"What happened, Raven? You happened!" He pointed a finger at her, almost yelling. He saw her eyes grow wide in shock, but it didn't stop him. "You really want to know why I asked you out? Because I like you! I've liked you for a long time, maybe since that first day we met, I'm not really sure. All I know is, I want to be with you. And I had a feeling that maybe you wanted to be with me too. And yeah, I know, you don't do emotions, but come on! That doesn't mean you have to act so heartless. I am really trying here. Do you know how much courage it took to ask you out? A lot! I was terrified! But I put myself out there. And you just shut me down. After all the effort I put into trying to get us to be friends. I try to get you to laugh all the time, I try to get you to hangout with me all the time, I try to talk to you all the time and you always shut me down! I thought maybe there was something between you and I, but I guess I was wrong. You only came to reassure yourself that I'm not worth your friendship or your time, not to actually get to know me. You should have just turned me down, okay? I don't need another girl stomping on my feelings. So let's just go home!" He threw his hands in the air in exasperation and turned to go. It was a bold move, something Beast Boy wouldn't normally have done, but Raven brought out something in him he wasn't used to. All of his emotions felt heightened, he felt like he was about to explode due to all the feelings bouncing around in his head.

Beast Boy was so occupied with himself and trying to figure out what had happened to make him lose control like this, he didn't notice there was no one following him.

"But...I don't want to go home," said a quiet voice. Beast Boy turned to see Raven with her head down and her hands nervously rubbing together. It was a strange sight, considering Raven was always so strong and always kept her head up, even at the worst of times. Beast Boy was instantly hit with a wave of guilt. He hadn't wanted to make her sad, he just wanted to get his point across. But then again, yelling at her outside of the pizza parlor wasn't the best way to do that. He sighed, giving into her just like he always would, and took a step towards her.

"Then what do you want to do?" he tried to still sound annoyed, but he wasn't very successful.

"It's Friday, right?" she asked, nervously looking at her hands.

"Uh yeah, yeah I think so," Beast Boy rubbed his head in confusion.

Raven looked up at the sky. Beast Boy followed suit and noticed the sky was almost completely dark now. The last drips of sunlight were fading and a few stars were already appearing.

"You and I," Beast Boy looked back to Raven, who was still looking up. "We're going to the park."

**Author's note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to leave reviews of any kind. Chapter 4 will be up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Finale

**Author's Note: So sorry this one took so long. Getting back into the school grind took longer than I expected. But I hope you enjoy anyway! I do not own Teen Titans in anyway**

Things Change Again and Again

Chapter 4

The Finale

"Uh, Raven?" Beast Boy questioned. He was trailing behind the purple haired girl as she lead them through the city streets. They hadn't spoken in several moments. "What's at the park?"

"Fireworks," Raven responded, not bothering to turn around. Beast Boy gave the back of her head a confused look. He had never pegged Raven as the fireworks type, but then again, there was a lot he didn't know about Raven.

"Fireworks?" he asked, quickening his pace to keep up with her.

"Every Friday of the summer, when it gets dark, there's a fireworks show in the park," Raven abruptly turned a corner, but still Beast Boy followed, watching the flow of her cape as she walked.

Beast Boy was still unclear on why they were going. "And are you a regular at these shows?"

"No," Raven said, turning another corner, revealing a large open park. "I've only been a few times. But I can see them from my room every week."

"Oh," Beast Boy followed her past a large group of people, past the children running around the playground despite the lack of sunlight, through a cluster of trees, and up to a picnic spot up on the hill. "So you like fireworks?"

"Please stop asking questions," she shot a glance at Beast Boy before settling onto the grass in a lotus position. Beast Boy shrugged and took a seat next to her. He looked up and saw that they had a clear view of the sky, clearly the spot where the fireworks would be displayed. He looked around them, but saw that they were the only two on the hill; everyone else was setting up lawn chairs on or around the playground. Beast Boy couldn't figure out why they would sit there when the hill had such a great view and was so secluded.

He looked over to Raven, who merely looked up at the sky, anticipating the show. He got a feeling that Raven had been here more than a few times, and that the only reason no one else was on the hill was because they didn't know about the clearing. The more he looked around, the more it looked like the perfect spot for Raven: secluded, quiet, serene, calming. It was right up her alley.

Beast Boy was overwhelmed with guilt. He had been such a jerk to Raven, and in return, she was letting him into a part of her life. She was taking him into a place she normally went alone. Raven was opening up to him. Beast Boy felt horrible.

"Raven, I-" Raven held up a hand, not taking her eyes off the sky.

"Beast Boy, the show is about to start. Please stop talking." She put her hand down in her lap. Beast Boy still wanted to talk to her, tell her how sorry he was, tell her that he was wrong to yell at her, tell her he really does like her and doesn't want to see her hurt. But before he could say anything else, a loud boom erupted and Raven's face was illuminated in blue light.

Beast Boy looked to the sky to see a blue firework begin to fade as a red one took its place. The children below in the playground broke out into cries of excitement and their parents called them over to sit with them. The show started like any other; there were bursts of color, some heart shaped blasts, some smiley face blasts, and eruptions of golden shimmers. Beast Boy's eyes grew wide as the yellow embers turned to red as they exploded, and the red embers turned to yellow. The last time he could remember watching fireworks was the night at the pier with the other Titans, when he gave Raven that giant chicken. He wondered if she even remembered that night.

"Beast Boy?" He turned to look, but found Raven still staring intently at the sky. "Beast Boy I'm sorry." He could see her mouth moving, but it was hard to believe it was Raven talking. He wanted to say something, but sensed he should let her talk. "I know...I know that you try really hard to be my friend. And I know that I don't appreciate it. But I've always thought of us as friends. Since the first day we met, I knew you were nice. But...I thought you didn't like me." Beast Boy was now giving his full attention to Raven, staring at her closely, but she still looked at the sky. "Then you entered my mirror, and I knew we were friends. But you should know from that experience that I don't do emotions. It's too dangerous. But don't think I didn't see all your effort. And then...Malchior..." Raven moved her hands to her sides, leaning back on them, still watching the fireworks. He looked down to see her right hand was inches from his own and he couldn't help but feel nervous, knowing how powerful she is.

"Beast Boy," he looked back up to see Raven also looking at her hand. "Do you want to know why I really came out with you tonight?"

Beast Boy felt paralyzed. All he could manage was a nod. He saw Raven take a deep breath. "I have been thinking about you a lot lately. You've changed a lot over this past year and I couldn't help but notice that. But, unfortunately, because I have been thinking about you so much, it has caused a lapse in control of my powers. And I thought that if I came out with you tonight I would be able to shake my thoughts of you by reminding myself how annoying you are." Beast Boy's shoulders fell in disappointment. "But, that isn't the case." Beast Boy's shoulders rose again with a smile. "I guess you could say...I think I'm developing feelings for you."

For moment, Beast Boy thought he felt his heart physically stop. It was amazing how before he had felt his whole world stop just an hour or so before because Raven had stomped on his feelings, but now his world had stopped again because she was returning his feelings. He could barely breathe and his head swirled with excitement. He was so happy he could have jumped at Raven, kissing her, tangling his fingers in her hair and pushing her into the grass. But he knew better than to do that. And he also knew Raven wasn't finished.

"Beast Boy, you have to understand what I am. I can't just let my emotions run free. I can't just give in and accept that I...like you. It's much more complicated than that. It's going to take a lot of time and concentration to build the strength to have any romantic feelings for anyone. That is why there couldn't be anything between us. Not because I don't think you're funny, and kind, and...cute. But because I am not strong enough to be close to anyone in that way. It would put you and others in danger and I can't risk that. That's why I wanted to push you away. I never wanted to hurt you. I understand what happened with Terra was difficult for you and I didn't mean to bring up those memories. I never wanted to 'crush your feelings', I just wanted to crush mine."

"Raven..." Beast Boy tried to wrap an arm around her, but she shifted away. Beast Boy returned his hand to where it was. "You're one of the strongest people I know. You're so brave and confident, and c'mon, it takes a pretty strong girl to take down her demon father and save the world." Raven returned her gaze back to the fireworks show. "Raven, I think you're beautiful. And I know it took me a long time to realize it, but I think you and I could actually work. You're the only person I know who...who knows what it's like to be like me." For the first time since they arrived at the park, Raven looked at Beast Boy. There he saw the look again, the softer and gentler look in Raven's eyes. He smiled at her. "I know it's scary, but sometimes you have to take risks in life. I know you don't do emotions well, Raven. And I know it would take a lot of work, but I still think you'd be a pretty awesome girlfriend. So, what do you say?" Raven blinked.

"I...what are you asking me?" she narrowed her eyes in her usual suspicious way.

Beast Boy nervously cleared his throat. Despite now knowing that Raven liked him back didn't make asking her any easier. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Raven blushed and looked away. "Beast Boy..." He braced himself for rejection. "We...we would have to take things slow. I would need time to adjust and strengthen my control over my powers."

Beast Boy's eyes grew wide from excitement. "Is that a yes?" Raven shot him a glare, but he knew what her answer meant. "Slow. I can do slow," Beast Boy said leaning back onto his hands. He felt a sudden burst of confidence and blurted out, "Besides, a girl like you is worth the wait."

Raven blushed furiously and pulled her hood up to hide it. "Shut it, you're going to miss the finale." And with that Raven began watching the show again. Beast Boy looked down to see her hand still resting near him, casually taunting him. Beast Boy looked from Raven to her hand and back again and decided now was as good a time as any to make a move. Slowly, he moved his hand closer to Raven's. Closer and closer he moved until his fingers met hers. She showed no sign of anger nor did she jump into an attack. So he gently slid fingers in between hers. Her hand was warm like before, but now he felt the soft skin of her palm and the gentle frame of her fingers. He had held her hand plenty of times before, but this time was different. Now it actually meant something.

"What are you doing?" Raven asked, not bothering to look at him.

"Watching the end of the fireworks with my girlfriend," Beast Boy responded with a smile. He heard Raven groan, but still, she did not take her hand from his. The two Titans sat together in the grass, holding hands and enjoying the eruption of fireworks before them in content silence.

...

Beast Boy and Raven walked down the hallway to the main room of the Tower. After the fireworks show had ended, the teammates had silently walked through the city, hand in hand, before finally flying back to the tower. Beast Boy had seen the nervousness in Raven's eyes, seeing as she wasn't accustomed to any display of emotion in public, let alone letting it be known that she was on a date with Beast Boy. And even though they were now safely in their home, Beast Boy still wasn't sure if Raven would want any of the other Titans to know. So now was as good a time as any to ask.

"So Raven?" Beast Boy said, stopping her so they could talk. "Can I ask you something?"

Raven looked at him suspiciously. "You just did but go ahead."

"So, like, are we going to tell the rest of the team about us? Or is it going to be like a secret between us?"

Raven thought for a moment, raising a hand to her chin. Beast Boy watched her curiously, wondering why it would take so long to answer a simple yes or no question. Finally a small grin spread across Raven's face. "I have an idea."

...

Raven and Beast Boy walked into the main room of the Tower where Robin and Cyborg were playing video games on the couch and Starfire stood in the kitchen, waiting eagerly by the oven. But when the main doors slid open, everyone's head turned. Raven maintained her usual passive face, while Beast Boy just looked bored.

"Well what do we have here?" Cyborg grinned. "Could it be two Titans returning from a romantic dinner? Or two Titans who just had the 'best night of their lives'?" Raven and Beast Boy's faces showed no change. They lazily glanced at each other, shrugged, and headed in different directions. Raven wandered over to the kitchen to brew some tea, and Beast Boy headed to the couch with the other guys.

"Oh Raven!" Starfire gushed at her friend. "How was your evening? Was it as glorious as you hoped?"

Raven placed her kettle on the stove. "It was fun," she replied in a monotone.

From across the room Robin and Cyborg eyed her suspiciously from behind the couch and instantly turned to Beast Boy.

"Alright, BB. What'd ya do to Raven to make her say she had...'fun'?" Cyborg leaned intently towards Beast Boy.

Beast Boy shrugged lazily. "Just had fun with her I guess." He kept his eyes on the screen. "You guys gonna play?"

Robin's eyes narrowed. "Come on, Beast Boy. Just tell us what you did on your date."

Beast Boy looked at his two friends in boredom. "Just got some pizza and went to the park. No big deal."

Starfire eyed Raven questionably. "So you and friend Beast Boy did exactly what?"

"Just got some pizza," Raven said, keeping her eyes on her kettle.

"Oh please Raven! You promised the relaying of details! What happened on the date that was so 'fun' as you said?" Starfire began to plead.

Raven turned to her friend, arms crossed. "We ordered a pizza, scared the waiter, went to the park, and came back here."

Robin and Cyborg slowly turned to Beast Boy, having eavesdropped on the girls' conversation yet again.

"The park?" Robin questioned. "What happened at the park?"

"Yeah, man. Did ya get all lovey-dovey in the moonlight?" Cyborg made taunting kisses faces at Beast Boy, who remained un-phased.

"We went to the park, chilled, talked a little bit. Nothing special." Beast Boy put his feet on the table, leaning back into the couch. "Now, are you going to play?"

Robin and Cyborg exchanged a glance. "So you're not going to tell us anything? Not even what you guys talked about?" Robin was getting impatient.

"Nope." Beast Boy never took his eyes off the screen.

"Secret keeping snot colored little brat. Probably didn't even talk to her the whole date," Cyborg grumbled as he hit the start button and began playing Robin in Ultimate Combat.

Somewhere amidst the slapping and punching sounds, the sounds of Raven's hot water coming to a boil filled the living room. She calmly turned the stove off and poured herself a cup of herbal tea, before sitting down next to Beast Boy on the couch. All the other Titans turned to look at them, but there seemed to be no difference between the two team mates.

Starfire also walked over to the couch and sat down next to Robin. "I do not understand," she whispered to her masked boyfriend. "I thought the Beast Boy had feelings for Raven. Why has nothing happened?"

"I don't know, Star. I guess some people just don't click like you think they would." And with that the Titans all sat on their couch together watching Robin and Cyborg try to become the Ultimate Combat Champion.

After a while, Raven put her tea cup down on the table with a rather audible clank. "Well, I suppose I'm off to bed."

"Okay, sounds good," Robin said, pushing his controller with so much force his body twisted.

"Sleep tight, Rae!" Cyborg said, sticking out his tongue with concentration.

Just as Starfire got up to give her friend a hug good night, she noticed something odd. Starfire stopped dead in her tracks and nudged Robin. Robin looked up at Starfire and followed her gaze to the other two Titans at the other end of the couch. Robin's mouth dropped open, and he nudged Cyborg, pointing a shaking finger at Beast Boy and Raven. When Cyborg saw them, his one human eye grew wide with shock.

Beast Boy and Raven both had their eyes on the screen, sitting casually together, except for one thing. They were holding hands. Just then Raven looked their way.

"What's the matter with you guys?" she asked, acting as if nothing was new. No one responded, so Raven just rolled her eyes and stood up, not letting go of Beast Boy's hand. "Come on, Beast Boy. I think it's customary to walk your girlfriend to her door after a date."

Beast Boy gave the rest of the team a sly smile and said, "Enjoy your game, dudes." Then the two Titans walked out of the room hand in hand, leaving Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire all in a stunned silence.

...

"Dude!" Beast Boy laughed as he walked with Raven down the hallway to her room. "That was totally awesome! Did you see Cy's face?"

"Beast Boy, it wasn't that funny," Raven commented in her typical monotone, but she had a small smile on her face, proud of her ability to make her partner laugh.

"Come on, Rae, that was a pretty great prank." Beast Boy wiggled an eyebrow at her. Raven just hid her smile by pulling up her hood. The two walked in silence for a little while, until Beast Boy put his arm around Raven's waist, pulling her to his side. She shot him a look.

"Beast Boy..." she said, annoyance dripping from her voice.

"I know, I know," he grinned at her. "Slow."

Finally they reached Raven's room. Raven reached for the keypad, but instead she turned back to come face to face with Beast Boy. She could feel her mind telling her to just say goodnight and retreat into her room, but for once, she just wanted to spend a moment enjoying how things were for the moment.

"Tonight was fun," she said to Beast Boy, looking him straight in the eye. "We should do it again."

Beast Boy smiled. "Yeah, except next time we'll go somewhere where the waiters won't cause such a scene." Raven let out just a soft chuckle, but Beast Boy would take what he could get.

The two stood there together in silence, not breaking eye contact. Raven began to grow nervous, second guessing her idea to stay out in the hall. She should have just ended the night on the good note of her little joke. But now it was too late. Raven tried her best to keep her cool, but she could feel her palms growing sweaty, trying to think of a good excuse to leave.

Just as Raven was going to say something, Beast Boy slowly leaned into her, and landed a kiss on her cheek. His lips, although they only lingered for a second, felt soft and warm on her skin. Raven felt a blush creep on her face, but Beast Boy simply grinned and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I told you I could do slow." Beast Boy cocked an eyebrow at Raven, who rolled her eyes, the blush diminishing from her face. "I'll see you in the morning, Rae. Sleep tight." And with that, Beast Boy walked down the hall towards his own room.

Raven watched his back as he left, and just as he was about to turn the corner she softly said, "Thank you, Beast Boy."

From his profile, Raven saw Beast Boy smile and look down at his shoes. "You're welcome Raven."

**Author's Note: And that's the end of this story! Let me know if you would like more stories following this story line, like their first kiss, another date, them saying "I love you" or whatever. I would love to write more!**


End file.
